Diverse elongated rod-like or pole-like objects must from time to time be placed in a particular location and orientation suitable for a user to pick up these objects for use. In particular, in the field of photography, it is desirable to have objects such as extensions of support stands made ready for selection or use at a particular location proximate cameras, lighting equipment, and other objects, so that they may be readily retrieved and installed.
In such situations, it may be desirable to have the retrievable objects loosely held rather than tightly secured, for example, to facilitate rapid retrieval. This presents contradictory requirements in practice. Various gripping devices such as clamps have been developed to secure an object in a stationary or fixed way. Yet a clamp is not suitable for loosely holding an object. In a hypothetical solution, a ring secured in a horizontal plane may answer the above need. Yet it may also be desirable to provide a readily deflected gate to enable the held object to be removed horizontally, rather than withdrawing the object along a linear path parallel to the axis of the opening of the ring. A carabiner provides this option. Yet carabiners are not suited for fixed mounting to the environment.
Further, it would be beneficial to have a securement device for rod-like devices, such as a monopod for expensive equipment that was available to a user as an alternative safe and secure option rather than just laying the expensive item on the ground or on a chair.
There remains a need for an interface device to hold retrievable objects loosely, conveniently, and safely to stationary environmental supports.